1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
An example of a multilayer wiring board and its manufacturing method is described in Japanese Patent No. 3795270. Also, a flex-rigid printed wiring board, part of whose substrate is rigid and another part is flexible, is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication H7-193370. The contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.